


Three Rules

by potentiality_26



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Future Fic, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: She had never been introduced as The Girlfriend before.  It was daunting, but Kat made her want it.  Not to be normal, exactly- it was kind of the point that they weren’t, her and Kat- but totry.Some rules for dinner.





	Three Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 Challenge 559: etiquette. Someday I will write an epic about how these two end up together, but for now just assume that a) this takes place a couple of years after S2, and b) Kat goes back to college sometime after Verity starts and they meet there.

“C’mon Kat,” Verity said.  “We’ve been over this ten times already.  Can’t we just get moving?”

“No,” Kat replied.  “We’re going over it one more time.”

Verity rolled her eyes but obediently recapped Kat’s Rules For Dinner With Her Parents.  She was only half annoyed about them.  She had never been introduced as The Girlfriend before.  It was daunting, but Kat made her want it.  Not to be normal, exactly- it was kind of the point that they weren’t, her and Kat- but to _try_.  “One, appreciate your mom’s wheelchair jokes, even when it’s awkward- which I have down already.  Caleb makes those kind of jokes all the time.”

Kat’s lip twitched but didn’t quite smile.  The car was stopped down the road from her parents' house, but she still had a grip on the steering wheel.  “Go on.”

“Two, no talking about possession at the dinner table.”

“And three?”

“If I get uncomfortable, just say I have early classes tomorrow- which I don’t, actually.  I learned my lesson terms ago.”

“I know,” Kat said.  Her hand finally left the steering wheel and landed on Verity’s knee.

“Oh,” Verity said.  “Want to... go over them again?”

Kat’s fingers closed tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
